1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with a number of latching portions.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20150288422 discloses a system for enabling a chassis-coupled modular mobile electronic device. The system includes a modular electronic device enablement system, a set of module couplers, and a framework or chassis. The module couplers preferably couple modules mechanically to the chassis. The module couplers may have detents or structures that resist movement of the modules when they are fully coupled, including spring-loaded balls mounted on a surface of the module that fits into corresponding shallow holes on a complementary surface of the module coupler. The module coupler may also retain the module using a latching mechanism, e.g., a pin that when extended prevents the module from being removed, or a snap latch that holds the module tight against the contact surfaces of the module coupler when engaged. The module couplers preferably have mechanical guides or other guides to aid in aligning the module during coupling and in module retention through friction.
An electronic device having improved latching portions is desired.